Twisted Fates Set 3: Sakura's Tale
by Fluffy the Cat Demoness
Summary: What can a girl do when her true love is blinded by an idiot and turns his back on her? Why, kill the idiot of course. Warning! Mild Yaoi! Please do not read if offended!


Ok, so here is Sakura's point of view. This is third in the set of Twisted Fates so remember to read the first

two first! Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Shameful I know.

* * *

"No….no…..no," Sakura whispered, eyes stuck on the image before her. This wasn't real, it wasn't happening.

The heat was getting to her; the sun was creating a mirage. It just couldn't be real! Maybe she was

dreaming… that was it! She's having a nightmare and had to make herself wakeup. Her arms remained frozen

at her sides, unable to move to pinch herself awake. She just couldn't believe it. She'd come to the orchids

because she heard Sasuke would be there. How romantic would it be with Sasuke under the peach blossoms?

Those beautiful flowers for which she was named. She'd finally get his admission of his love for her. Sasuke

was here all right and he definitely had romance on his mind. But it wasn't with her. The sun filtered through

the thick blossoms to sparkle on golden hair, deepening the blue of the eyes staring into Sasuke's. Pale lips

trembled a breath away from Sasuke's, his name coming out in a confused whisper. Sasuke's long finger slid

across those pale lips, quieting the questioning voice. "Just let me kiss you." Sasuke's voice sounded deeper,

husky. Sasuke didn't wait for an answer, sliding his hand to cup a pale cheek, slowly pressing his lips to that

pale pair. NO! It just couldn't be real! A small body relaxed against Sasuke's, dark lashed fluttering closed over

those blue eyes as the kiss was returned. After an eternity of torment, they pulled apart for breath. Sasuke

stroked the flushed cheek and gazed into those blue eyes. "You must know that I love you. I have…for longer

than I care to admit." Blue eyes widened in shock. "Sasuke, I….I don't…" A small pink tongue slid out to

moisten those trembling lips, soon followed by Sasuke's callused thumb. "Tell me you love me. I know you do."

I just need to hear you say it." Blue eyes fluttered closed before opening to stare steadily into Sasuke's black

ones. "I love you Sasuke. In a way, I always have." Sasuke sighed in pleasure and crushed the small form

against him, smiling as thin arms wrapped around him. "Thank you…Naruto." Sasuke buried his face in the

thick blonde hair and inhaled deep. Naruto, their teammate, their friend, held Sasuke tightly, one hand burying

itself in Sasuke's silky black hair. It just couldn't be real. Sakura's legs began to shake, the tremble spreading

up her body until she was taken over. Not real not real not real not real not real NOT REAL! Stifling a sob she

turned and ran. She had to get away. Away from them, away from this nightmare! The village was nothing but

a blur to her tear filled eyes as she instinctively headed to her house. She'd wake up there. Nightmare, this

was all a nightmare. Ino called out for her but she couldn't hear her, denial sounding loud in her ears. All a

dream. She didn't even realize she was in her room until her bed rose up to meet her. Within seconds the

sheets were soaked with her tears. It just wasn't real! A soft knock sounded on her door followed by her

mother calling for her. Go away! Everyone and everything just go away! She couldn't stop her crying, her sobs

wracking her thin body. Her door was locked, the handle jiggling as her mother tried to open it. She didn't

even remember locking it. She couldn't remember anything other than that kiss. It should have been her kiss,

her name on Sasuke's lips, she who Sasuke loved. Why wasn't it her? The pain was too much. She loved

Sasuke, truly loved him and to hear him say he loves another, see him hold another, it tore her into pieces.

Her heart couldn't take it. Her tears wouldn't stop. Her mother had given up and went back downstairs.

Sakura didn't care, she couldn't care. She couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop crying. Why was this happening

to her? For hours her mind ran in circles as her tears gradually stopped. Her mother had come and gone

several times but not once was Sakura able to summon up the strength to answer her. The most she had

been able to do was roll onto her back, her bag of weapons digging into her thigh. Her mind had gone numb

and her body felt like it was filled with lead. Her Sasuke…and he loved Naruto. How was it possible? They

always fought, always competed with each other. How could Sasuke love him? Naruto was an idiot. He could

never do anything right…and in the end he was still a better ninja than her. Naruto was strong and quick and

he never backed down. Maybe that was why…Sasuke chose him. Fresh tears slid down her temples to darken

her pink hair. Her long pink hair that she had grown for Sasuke. Anger began to penetrate the numbness,

calming her shaking body. She hated her hair. It was for Sasuke and he wanted Naruto. Naruto had short hair

and he had Sasuke now too. Cold steel shocked her as its chill found her palm. In her fist was clutched a

kunai. It was polished until it shone, its edges razor sharp. With sudden resolution Sakura sat up and gripped

her long locks in a tight fist. Clenching her jaw, Sakura brought the kunai under her hair close to her skull and

slashed. Her hair fell limp against her head, leaving her neck bare to the chill of the night. Holding her hair out

in front of her, she slowly loosened her fist and let the long strands drift to the floor, forming a pool of pink

silk. She could be like Naruto, if that was what Sasuke wanted. She could be whatever he wanted her to be.

The numbness was back, but she could move now. She found her way to her dresser and opened its wooden

drawers, her eyes going to the brightest outfit she had. She could dress like a circus clown too. The vibrant

pink would stand out anywhere, just like Naruto's orange outfit. Slowly, she changed into the loose off the

shoulder black shirt and neon pink vest and pulled on the matching baggy pink pants. A black belt with a silver

heart-shaped buckle and soft black boots completed the outfit. Turning to the mirror, Sakura looked at herself

with blank eyes. Her headband still sat atop her head, loose from the sudden lack of hair. Naruto didn't wear

his headband like that. The old Sakura did and she no longer existed. Ripping it off, she stared down at the

symbol of Konoha. She was only training to be a ninja so she could be with Sasuke. She had been so happy

when they were put into the same group. Then Naruto was added. A sudden stillness overtook her and

something dark stirred in her mind. Naruto was what was wrong, not her. He didn't belong with Sasuke. He

didn't even belong in the village. He was a monster with a demon inside, an abomination to humankind.

Realization poured over her slowly. Naruto had to go; it was her job to make him leave. With Naruto out of the

picture, Sasuke would be hers and he'd realize that he didn't really love Naruto, he loved her. A feral grin

spread across her face, dark intention in her jade eyes. She'd kill Naruto. Of course she would have to make it

look like an accident. A mission would be her best chance. All she had to do was convince Kakashi-sensei that

they were ready for the higher ranked missions. Of course that meant that she had to pretend to get along

with Naruto. For Sasuke she could do that and more. The kunai's cold handle slipped back into her palm, her

muscles twitching with greed. She'd do anything for Sasuke. He loved her, she knew he did. Naruto was just

confusing him but that would change soon. "Sakura? Sakura speak to me." Her mother's voice was muffled

through the wood of the door. Sakura grinned again and slid the kunai back where it belonged. "Yes mother?"

"Sakura!" Relief flowed in her mother's voice. It irritated her. "Kakashi came by. Your team has another

mission. They want you at the Seventh Training Ground." Oh this was destiny. Naruto was destined to die by

Sakura's hands. "Coming mother." This was the beginning of a new era. She grinned and strapped her

headband to her thigh. Sasuke would be hers. The window would be better than going past her mother,

enduring the senseless questions. Besides, that seemed more like a ninja's exit. Naruto was a good ninja.

She'd be better. She'd be stronger, faster, quieter, better. She'd erase Naruto from history. No one would

remember the fox boy.

* * *

A/N: So there it was, set #3! Tell me how ya'll liked it. Remember, they seem out of order of course, however

I'm trying to think of new system for these. Until then please bear with me. Keep an eye out for the 4th set to

be out soon!


End file.
